


An Unusual Kind of Magic

by gayspacecat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Magic-Induced Sex, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Pixies Being Pixies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), nonbinary warrior of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacecat/pseuds/gayspacecat
Summary: Chin Hyskaris only intended to do a bit of gathering in the faerie kingdom. Ze did not expect the mischief that would be inflicted upon hir.This work features a nonbinary Warrior of Light who uses ze/hir pronouns. It takes place at some vague point during the Shadowbringers story and features only minor spoilers. Trust me, it's mostly just porn.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 34





	An Unusual Kind of Magic

It was a quiet morning in Il Mheg when the Warrior of Darkness teleported in. Chin was looking to spend the early hours gathering materials for the Crystalline Mean. The sun shone brightly across the watercolor fields before hir. Ze took in a deep breath of cleansing air before setting out on foot.

It didn’t take long to reach the first clearing ze was searching for. However, as ze began to scout for the first specimens to collect, a flurry of movement from the corner of hir eye caught hir attention. It was undoubtedly one, or perhaps a few pixies; with as fast as they could move, it was hard to tell at times. Before Chin could even open hir mouth to speak, voices began to chime.

“Ohh, it’s our favorite mortal!”

“Yes, we have a game for you!”

“It will be terribly fun!”

“Or funnily terrible, we’re not sure yet!”

“Oh, do tell!” Chin replied, stretching lazily. There was no use trying to fend them off when they were this abuzz. It wouldn’t hurt to indulge them, anyway. “Just promise not to hurt me okay?”

“We would never!”

“The King would have our heads!”

“Or at least give us an earful!”

“Enough, of that, look! We have a spell for you!”

Colorful motes of light rained down upon Chin from above. It felt like ze was being enveloped by a warm blanket.

“We will run and hide, but we will watch how you react!”

“Go play and have fun for us, okay?”

Chin didn’t immediately feel different. It took a few seconds to realize hir body wasn’t just pleasantly warm anymore; ze felt hot. In fact, ze was struck with the desire to remove layers of clothes to remedy the situation. Yes, ze could take some articles off, or hell, maybe all of them. Ze could lay down in the pink and purple fields and spend some time caressing hirself. Oh, but it would be much more fun with a friend or two or three or—

_Godsdamn it, what kind of spell did they put on me?_

Ze realized with dawning horror that the spell was both physically and mentally arousing hir. Some corners of hir mind were absolutely disgusted, yearning to run and hide. Yet other parts of hir were already moving on instinct, towards a lonely cottage housing a lonely elezen man within.

What did ze intend to do? It was one thing to proposition someone; it was another to show up at their home drunk with desire and already primed to fuck. And Gods was Chin primed. Hir body was ready to open up to the first person who would take hir. Would he have hir? There hadn’t been much time to discuss their relationship since ze came to the First. Where did they stand? This was an awful time to try and logic this out; ze couldn’t if ze tried.

Ze was already in front of the lonely structure. _I shouldn’t do this._ Yet ze had already opened the door and stepped through.

Chin stumbled into the lonesome dwelling, slamming the door behind hir a little harder than ze intended. Urianger had been standing near one of several bookcases lining the walls, studying a particular tome. Upon hearing the crash from the doorway, his head snapped to attention. “Ah, the Warrior of Darkness hirself.”

Ze tried to offer up some kind of response but struggled to form words. Hir body was flushed and trembling. Urianger gave hir a onceover and frowned. “Thou seemeth troubled. Pray, tell me what ails thee.”

He started towards hir, but ze found hir voice and commanded, “Don’t come near me.” His eyes widened in shock, and ze felt hir heart sink in hir chest. “I mean—something’s wrong with me. It’s some kind of spell.”

This time, Urianger observed hir more thoroughly. Despite hir conservative dress, ze felt completely exposed. Hir heart and hir body burned with desire for the man in front of hir, and ze was quite sure it read plain on hir face as well. Hir hands, ze realized, were still clasping the door handle, anchoring hir in place. _Gods, don’t do anything stupid,_ ze pleaded with hirself.

He sighed. “Tis plain the pixies have weaved a more wicked magic upon thee.” He closed the book he had been holding and set it down on the desk nearby. Shuffling through some scattered notes, he continued, “I am familiar with this spell’s effects. Somewhere amidst my clutter I’ve saved a remedy for this. I shan’t let thee suffer, nor shall I press the advantage upon thee.”

“Urianger.”

He looked up, finally meeting hir eyes again. His golden gaze betrayed a quiet longing. Three years of solitude could not have been kind to him. Flashes of their last intimate encounter played at the edges of hir mind’s eye: gentle kisses, hands exploring secret places, and praises spilling freely from each other’s lips.

One last word slipped from hir lips: “Please.”

He was across the room in an instant, sweeping hir into a tight embrace, pressing a hungry kiss to hir lips. Hir body felt immediately as though it were on fire. Hir arms found their way around his body, and hir lips parted, allowing his tongue access to explore. He tasted of cinnamon and coffee, a taste that was suddenly achingly familiar. Ze needed him desperately; the pixies’ spell had only been the spark ze required.

The pair somehow fumbled their way to the bed, tucked away in the corner amongst piles of aged tomes. Urianger wasted no time in relieving himself of his silken robes; Chin only had time to tug off hir top before ze was pulled down onto the bed. Their lips rejoined, kisses only interrupted by shaky breaths. The only thing keeping their bodies from pressing together completely was the elezen’s soft hands teasing at Chin’s exposed breasts. Each caress sent rivers of fire down hir torso; ze could feel hir thighs beginning to slicken up near hir mound. Gods, ze had never been so aroused in hir life.

Wordlessly, Urianger rose above hir made quick work of the remainder of hir clothes, leaving the viera completely exposed beneath him. Ze gazed up at him, taking in the work of art that was his body. His hardened cock strained against his smallclothes, and the only thing ze could think about was how badly ze wanted him to fill hir up. He seemed to be admiring hir as well; his eyes, heavy with lust, trailed slowly from hir face all the way down to hir slightly parted legs. He bit his lip; ze shivered.

Chin was so caught up in admiring hir partner that ze failed to notice he was lowering himself down to take hir into his mouth, so when his tongue found purchase against hir clit, ze yelped. A moan of satisfaction rumbled against hir folds. Urianger set to work, flattening his tongue and rubbing firmly up and down. With each decisive stroke, Chin slipped further and further away from conscious thought and closer to operating on pure instinct. All ze could think about was how intense a pleasure ze felt. Moans mindlessly tumbled from hir lips as his expert mouth made love to hir.

How long ze reveled in the building tension was unclear. Ze was approaching hir peak already, but a sudden addition of two fingers gently penetrating hir entrance brought hir climax tantalizingly close. Hir moans must have betrayed this fact, because hir lover was answering with moans of his own. Ze snaked a hand into his hair and held tight. It took only a few strokes inside hir to push hir over the edge. As ze rode out hir climax, hips bucking and tugging mindlessly at silver hair, ze was vaguely aware ze was calling out Urianger’s name.

The orgasm had finished quaking in hir body, but Chin still felt as wound up and fiery as before. Hir need was not met. Of course, Urianger was not done either. He leaned over to kiss hir as he peeled the last layer of clothing from his form. Ze could taste hirself on his lips and shamelessly relished the sensation. He mounted hir, opening hir legs and aligning himself to delve inside.

“Please,” ze breathed. “I need you.”

“And I thee,” he replied, pressing his cock inside slowly.

He slotted in place with ease, stretching hir walls ever so slightly as he filled hir up. A guttural moan slipped from hir lips, and hir lover answered back with one of his own. As he began to establish a slow pace, he began to praise hir saying, “By the Gods, Chin, thy form feels as though it were made for me.” He leaned closer to hir ear before continuing, “Memories did not do thee justice. Thou art beautiful beyond words, both body and soul, and mine only desire is to hear you sing with pleasure.”

And sing ze did. Ze moaned continuously as he made love to her. Hir legs wound around his hips, and ze sank hir nails into the sensitive flesh of his back, crying out for more with each thrust. He began to thrust faster in reply. One of his hands found its way into hir hair and gently but firmly grasped a handful. Taking care not to use too much force, he guided hir head to allow him clear access to one side of hir neck, where he buried himself. First it was soft kisses, then gentle nips with his teeth, then full on bites. “Oh!” ze cried. “Urianger, please!”

Ze could feel him getting close; his movements were becoming more erratic, and there was a slight tremble in his torso. “My beloved,” he said between ragged breaths. “I near the edge.”

Chin could not speak; ze only moaned in response. Hir body was wound tightly, ready to leap over the edge with one last push. Hir partner thrust in one final time before hir body arched hard against his, shuddering with cascades of pleasure. The sensory experience of the viera climaxing against him would have been enough to trigger his own, but Urianger was rewarded with hir body clamping down against his cock, forcing a guttural groan from his lips. He came hard inside hir, thrusting desperately. The couple clung to each other as the last quakes of their orgasms subsided.

Urianger carefully removed himself before rolling off his lover, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over them as he collapsed. He leaned in to kiss Chin and was surprised to discover ze was beginning to cry. “Art thou alright?” he asked, cupping hir face in one hand.

“Ahh, yes, these are not tears to be alarmed by,” ze said. “This happens sometimes when, uhh, when it’s a particularly strong orgasm.” Hir face flushed to admit it.

Using his free arm, he scooped hir up into a warm embrace while he brushed a tear away from hir cheek with his thumb. “What a blessing it is to be graced with so strong a response. Though, tis also possible that the spell thou wert under contributed to this.” He kissed hir forehead and continued, “I should like to see if I can illicit such a response again.”

Ze giggled. “I shan’t say no to that, my dear.” And ze pulled him into a kiss. And one kiss turned into another, and then another, and suddenly minutes were lost to warm, soft lips exchanging their embraces. Urianger broke away long enough to ask, “Art thou certain the pixies’ influence has left thy body?”

“Absolutely.”

And ze kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did the pixies actually watch? IDK, you decide.
> 
> For more of my nonsense, come find me at [my carrd.co](https://cruisechaser.carrd.co/)


End file.
